


Wasp, Meet Widow

by colorworld



Series: Even Bugs Can Fall In Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Hope Pym, Bisexual Hope Van Dyne, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, CACW, F/F, First Time Meeting, Some Swearing, and everyone on tumblr was like "make it gay", based off that buzzfeed video where evangeline lilly gets black widow as her avengers soulmate, bisexual natasha, f word included, flirty at the end, lesbian flirty, so thats what i at least tried to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: HotThat wasn’t exactly the first thought Hope ever had come into her head, or a thought that should’ve come into her head, but it did.OR: Hope Van Dyne-Pym meets Natasha Romanoff at an inefficient timing, and she can't let her guard down just because she finds someone attractive.





	Wasp, Meet Widow

**Author's Note:**

> okay, trust me, this is complete trash, but it's here anyways! I hope you enjoy and reviews are incredibly appreciated!!!! Thank you so much!

_ Hot _

 

That wasn’t exactly the first thought Hope ever had come into her head, or a thought that should’ve come into her head, but it did. 

 

Yes, hot was a word...But Natasha Romanoff was also incredibly gorgeous. Her red waves hung down, the curves of her body were perfect, and the blue-green of her eyes put you in awe. It kinda made sense with the whole assassin career considering she may have to “seduce and destroy”, but damn, Hope has dated both men and women and Romanoff _ really _ just had that. Period. 

 

Scott called her. Yeah, he confided in her and all, but this was just absolute nonsense to her. So he was going to sacrifice all of his hard work to be on the same field with Captain America, except it was illegal and he was going to become a criminal again? 

 

He wanted for her to come with him since she had such incredible talent of her own. Her intellect and skill in the Wasp suit had been shown to him before, and he had been awestruck about it. So yeah, it was not really a shock that Scott was calling her with such a request. 

 

Hope sighed. “Scott, I love you, but you are so _ fucking _ stupid,” She whispered to herself after hanging up his call. 

 

Time to do her own work. 

 

Upon learning that Scott’s call was tracked and Stark was desperate to stop the rogue Avengers that had already caused chaos in Berlin, she dressed herself up in black wide leg slacks and a burgundy silk tie blouse, her grown-out hair was tied back in a work ponytail, and glossy black pumps were on her feet. These accords were business and hopefully not too much fight, but her suit was with her, anyways. Stark warned her that anything could happen and that this situation was highly volatile...Why was she helping again? She cared about Scott too much and that really hit hard in Hope’s head. 

 

Hope saw the redhead upon her arrival. She was used to being the head of the room, or at least someone who wasn’t accepting wrong choices and dumb ideas, but the appearance of that was melting bit by bit in the vicinity of her. Hope still definitely had that take-no-shit, especially to Stark, but its appearance was almost saturated by attraction. 

 

“Miss Van Dyne?” Natasha greets. 

 

Hope almost felt like swallowing, but she would really be in trouble with herself if she did that. “Yes, that’s me, Miss Romanoff.”

 

“Sorry we didn’t meet under better circumstances, but some things just don’t allow that.”

 

“They never seem to do so.” Hope tries not to look at her in too casual of a fashion, but damn. For her, people always seemed to be attractive or unattractive at all the wrong times. This was the most absolute wrong time someone was attractive to her ever. 

 

“Where’s Stark?” Hope asks, trying to distract herself to why she was really here. 

 

“He was trying to recruit someone else, I think. He has a lot on his hands.”

 

“I see that.”

 

Natasha nonchalantly nods, reshifting her position a bit to where there’s a little bit of extra balance to her left leg. “So you know Scott Lang well?”

 

Hope shrugs. “Generally, I know him. He’s a good man, but he’s just…”

 

“Fucked up?” Natasha finishes with no holding back. 

 

“Exactly. I mean, like, he has a daughter he’s worked very hard to get just visitation rights to, and he’s thrown everything away by going off with Captain America to fight about something he has no business with,” She lets out strongly. But by the time she finishes, the pang of “oh fuck, go back” was there and she couldn’t reverse her words. 

 

“That’s sad.” Natasha nods. She gets a ping on her phone. “Stark’s back, but it appears they’re all heading to Leipzig airport,” She starts walking, Hope walking beside her, but with a considerable gap. 

 

“So what are we doing then if they’re going to the airport? Arrest them?”

 

“I think it’s going to be a much more difficult situation than that...You might wanna suit up.”

 

The time between getting to Leipzig from Berlin was filled with some more words to Natasha, but not quite that much. At the same time, though, Hope was growing further intrigued. It was a deep, rich contrast from Scott. He was goofy and generally likable, not unattractive, necessarily, and he had a heart of gold…

 

So why the hell did Hope really feel it for Natasha?

 

“You’re not a superhero of a sort, are you?” Natasha asks.

 

Hope shakes her head. “No.”

 

“Then what do you do?”

 

“I was a Pym Tech board member.”

 

“Then what?” Natasha is curious. 

 

“Well, then the company got burned down, pretty much, after the headquarters building was destroyed. Probably saw it on the news?”

 

“Yeah. And as for me-”

 

“You go running around with the Avengers trying to clean up messes of Hydra and such.”

 

She sighs. “Pretty much...But now we made a whole new one. It’s our fault,” Natasha admits, her voice laced in guilt. 

 

“You’re trying to fix it, though. This whole accords thing is a reasonable start. I don’t know what Steve Rogers is pulling, but it’s hurt police officers in the process.”

 

“Yeah,” Natasha murmurs in response. “But why does Stark want you here?”

 

“I suppose just to convince Scott not to do anything stupid, but he also guaranteed that my father and I would not be arrested based on affiliation with Scott.”

 

Natasha’s brows furrow. “I highly doubt he’s able to guarantee that.” She isn’t impressed at all. 

 

“Whether he can or not, I don’t want Scott doing something stupid, anyways. He’s just...very naive. He’s not experienced or divulged in the world of pretty much anything except trying to be a parent and he knows how to steal.”

 

“He’s a thief?”

 

“Well, he first robbed VistaCorp’s CEO’s mansion to change some code to pay back customers money that was overcharged, getting him arrested at San Quentin State Prison,” Hope explains, remembering seeing him on the news for it. 

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Yeah. His history is not great.”

 

“No it is not,” Natasha agrees. Her voice lowers. “I’ve done much worse, though.”

 

Hope’s facial expression falters to a blend of sadness and confusion. “Like what?”

 

“God, you don’t wanna know.”

 

Hope lets the woman leave it at that, but a mourning remains in her heart. Considering she was the world’s most dangerous assassin and had affiliations with the KGB, there was a possibility she didn’t want to know. 

 

Their conversation ended completely at that. Hope’s thoughts drifted back to Scott. Scott who never had to take the opportunity to involve himself in matters that were none of his concern. The only thing she’d give him was that he didn’t initiate this, but one of the Rogue Avengers did. That was it. Scott let himself in the door, and he was going to pay for it, most likely, with prison time. He was hurting everyone close to him by being the way he was. 

 

And now she was on this field facing Scott alone, just the two of them, suited up. and god, fury saturated her to the very white bone.

 

He was perplexed from the head down. “Hope?”

 

Hope felt like screaming at him, honestly, but that was just not what she did. “ _ Why, Scott _ ?” She loudly, yet sternly scolds. 

 

“Why-why wha-”

 

“Why are you even here, Scott?! You’re becoming a criminal, again, and fucking up everything you’ve built-you’re going to throw it away for some fugitive Avenger that’s not worth everything you can be, but  _ NOOOOOO _ ! You want to become something that this is not the time or place to become- _ What the fuck, Scott?! _ ” Hope yells at him in a long, agitated ramble. 

 

“They’re trying to-”

 

“You know what?! No!” Hope starts to practically stomp towards him. “I don’t even need to know your reason because I know that it can’t be good enough to give up more time with your daughter!” She comes over with the intention of snatching his wrist. 

 

“I’m sorry, Hope…”

 

“What-”

 

Scott shrunk and avoided a blast from out of nowhere. 

 

Hope was so unimpressed with every single bit of this action. They were fighting over something they shouldn’t have, and she was here involved in it. She was here risking her time and arrest to rescue dumbass Scott Edward Harris Lang who, at this point, barely even deserved the suit for how he was being.

 

Did she mean that? She wasn’t even sure. 

 

They were by the Quinjet, Hope and Natasha, defending it because they both knew that Rogers and Barnes were coming to steal it. Hope noticed a changed facial expression on the redhead assassin’s face. 

 

“You’re not gonna stop.”

 

“You know I can’t,” Steve responds.

 

Natasha points her taser disks and Hope knows what she’s going to do, but the wasp-hero is not fast enough to stop the assassin. Taser disks are now holding T’Challa back in attempt to let Rogers and Barnes go. 

 

Hope immediately attacks Natasha, not forgetting her true goal, but Natasha can fight back and Hope is quick to think that she herself doesn’t know what she’s doing as they fight light cat and dog. 

 

The ending move, however, is a powerful kick that launches Hope feet across the hanger, even as the Quinjet is taking off into the white-gray sky. 

 

When Hope gets up with a groan, Natasha is still there, standing for as tall as she could with her short five’ foot’ three height. That was funny, considering that Hope was three inches taller than her counterpart. She found it almost adorable, now. 

 

Hope sighs. “Why did you do that?”

 

“He wasn’t going to stop.”

 

“But nothing’s going to stop you from getting arrested, now that you betrayed your cause.”

 

Natasha nods. “I know…” She starts to walk off and away. 

 

“Where are you going?” Hope asks, perplexed knowing that they were going to simply arrest Natasha. 

 

“Nowhere…”

 

Hope deeply exhales, knowing she was going to regret this herself. “I know a place you can hide.”

 

“Really?” Her voice comes quietly. 

 

“If you want…”

 

Natasha walks back to the now-helmet-less brunette, almost looking her up and down. She appears to ponder for a moment before she replies.

“Maybe...Two-oh-two-three-seven-eight-six-four-eight-two.”

 

“And what’s that, Miss Romanoff?” Hope inquires. 

 

“Phone number incase the oggle looks you give me go anywhere brave.”

 

Hope is stunned, but doesn’t sputter. She  _ never _ sputters, and she isn’t going to start right now. What looks were Natasha referring to?

 

Halfway out the hangar, Natasha makes her last comment: “Hey, you win if you play for both sides. For you, I would definitely play this side.”

 

Did Natasha just  _ flirt _ with her?


End file.
